Patience is a Virtue
by legaldramafan
Summary: Morgan is in love with Reid. Reid is dating Ethan, but the relationship is on the rocks. Can Morgan be the friend Reid needs? Reid/Ethan & Reid/Morgan SLASH.
1. Ch 1: Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

Chapter 1: Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

Morgan knew something was wrong with Reid the minute he stepped off the elevator. His eyes were blood shot, his clothes were more rumpled than usual and his hair was a mess – and not a purposeful messy, an 'I don't give two shits so I came to work with bed head' messy. There were also deep circles under his eyes, as though he hadn't slept all weekend. He didn't even have a cup of coffee with him. Morgan knew that Reid had been to New Orleans that past weekend to visit Ethan, but this was not how he normally returned from those visits.

_I wonder if they had a fight or something?_

Morgan decided to approach the situation slowly and carefully, knowing that if they had fought, and this was Reid's reaction, things must not have been resolved, at least not the way he wanted. Reid and Ethan had been together for a long time, ever since they reconnected when Reid was still using and Ethan helped him get clean. Ethan was good for him; a genius in his own right, he could understand Reid more than most. He didn't live life according to conventional rules, and that was good for him too; he was too uptight sometimes and Ethan knew how to help him relax. The long distance relationship was hard though, Reid had talked to him about it many times, about the arguments that it caused.

_I wonder . . . I wonder if they had that same argument again and broke up or something. Reid's so in love with Ethan, that could explain his appearance, although if they did break-up, I'm surprised Reid was able to drag his ass into work at all._

While he had been thinking, Morgan had walked to the break room and he prepared a cup of coffee for Reid, coffee syrup really after all the sugar he put in, but that was how Reid took it. He walked into the bullpen and set the coffee cup on Reid's desk.

"I'm here for you man, if and when you want to talk."

Reid nodded, and surprised Morgan by standing and saying, "can we talk in your office?"

"Of course!" Morgan led the way, Reid on his heels, fingers tightly wrapped around the coffee cup, silently thankful that Morgan could read him like a book. Morgan shut the door, locked it, and closed the blinds on the windows. He sat down on the loveseat and Reid followed. He was staring at his lap, ringing his hands. Clearly he wanted to talk about things; he just didn't know where to start.

"Did you and Ethan have a fight?" Reid nodded as tears began to slide down his face.

"We broke up," he whispered. The tears were flowing in full force now and Morgan pulled his best friend close, holding him while he cried.


	2. Chapter 2: Morgan Knows Best

Chapter 2: Morgan Knows Best

"Where's Reid?" questioned Hotch as he strode into the bullpen. "Was his flight back from New Orleans delayed?"

"Umm, Hotch, I think he would have notified you of that," began Prentiss, pointing out the obvious. "He looked very upset when I got here this morning. Morgan must have noticed too, because he brought Reid out some coffee, and then they headed toward Morgan's office. I'm guessing they're talking about whatever Reid's upset about as we speak."

"Do you think something happened with him and Ethan, a fight maybe?"

"That would be my guess. He looked pretty damn upset."

"You don't think they broke up do you?" 

"I honestly don't know. I hope not. Reid won't just be upset; he'll be devastated." Hotch nodded.

"Do you think I should . . .?"

"No," said Emily, shaking her head. "Morgan knows him better than anyone. He loves him. He'll take good care of him. It's probably best to not disturb them." Hotch nodded, deciding that if there was no sign of them by lunch time, he would text Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3: The Strong, Silent Type

Chapter 3: The Strong, Silent Type

Morgan didn't say anything, he just held Reid while he cried. Reid didn't know how long he cried, but when the tears started to slow he sat up, pulling away from Morgan.

"It was about the distance. And work. He wants – or wanted – me to move down there with him."

"He's not willing to move here?"

"He wants us to have more time together. Even if he were here, with the job, he still wouldn't be happy," mumbled Reid, wiping uselessly at his tear stained cheeks.

"Did he actually say that he wants you to leave the Bureau?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Reid. I'm so, so sorry. I'm guessing that leaving the Bureau isn't an option in your mind?"

"I, I like what I do. And you guys are my family. And Henry's here; he's my godson. Ethan doesn't seem to think there's any reason for me to stay here if I leave the Bureau, so of course then I could move to Louisiana. We've had the same argument so many times. I knew that this was the path we were headed down, but I just . . . I just love him so much, and if he loves me as much as I love him, then I don't understand why he can't understand me."

Morgan knew that there were no words to remedy the situation, so he just held Reid when he started sobbing anew. His own heart was breaking. He loved the man and it was killing him to see him so upset. He had been keeping his feelings to himself for so long, because Ethan made Reid happy and Reid's happiness was the most important thing. Now his own feelings were overwhelming him, but he knew he had to be strong, stay silent, because that was what Reid needed, and he came first.

Eventually the tears subsided, and Reid sat up once again. "Can you . . . would you . . . if you're not busy after work . . . could you take me to a meeting?"

Morgan felt a stabbing pain in his chest. "Of course pretty boy, of course." Reid nodded his appreciation, once again wiping his face. He glanced down at his watch and shot up from his seat.

"Oh my God! It's already lunch time! Hotch is gonna kill me!" Morgan pulled him back down to the sofa.

"No one's going to kill anyone. It's alright. Life happens sometimes. It's okay." Morgan hugged him, running one of his hands up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

Both of their heads turned when someone knocked on the door. "Morgan? Reid? We're ordering in – do you want to join?"

"No Prentiss, we'll pass this time. I think we might go out for a bit," Morgan called through the door.

"Okay," she called back before they heard her heels clicking away.

"C'mon kid," Morgan said as he pulled Reid to his feet. "Let's go to that Italian place you like."

"That's kind of far to go for lunch," replied Reid, even though he found the suggestion appealing.

"I'll text Hotch. Tell him we're taking a long lunch. It'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure . . ."

"I am. So let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting for Reid

Chapter 4: Waiting for Reid

Hotch told Morgan they should take the rest of the afternoon off, and that he would call if there was a case. Secretly, Morgan had hoped he would say that. He and Reid took their time at lunch. He made Reid order dessert, some triple chocolate concoction. They drove around, talking about things other than Ethan for a while. Eventually, Reid directed him to a bookstore that was also a coffee shop. They sat at a small, round table, drinking coffee in amicable silence. At 4:50, Reid stood.

"I'm going to a meeting in the community center across the street. Do you mind waiting for me?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks," Reid said with a small smile, maybe the only smile Morgan had seen all day. Reid gave him an awkward little wave, and Morgan smiled. That wave _was _Reid personified. After watching Reid cross the street and enter the building he picked up his phone to call Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch, it's Morgan."

"Morgan, how is he?"

"He's okay. Well, not really. He and Ethan broke up."

"Damn. I'm assuming you're not with him if you're calling me; where is he now?"

"Well . . ." Morgan hesitated, even though he knew that Hotch knew about Reid's addiction. "He's at a meeting. I'm hanging out at a coffee shop across the street until it's over."

Hotch sighed. "That's a good thing, Morgan, that he still cares enough to go to a meeting, to maintain his sobriety. Even though he's struggling, it's a good thing that he's still willing to fight."

Morgan nodded, but remembered he was on the phone. "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

"Do you think he'll be up to working tomorrow?"

"I think so."

"Alright. If that changes, just let me know. You're doing a good job Morgan. No one else could take care of him half as well. Hell, you're probably the only person he could ever bring himself to ask to take him to a meeting."

"Thanks Hotch, I appreciate that." The call disconnected and Morgan sighed. He grabbed the day's paper and began perusing the articles.


	5. Chapter 5: Morgan Gets a House Guest

Chapter 5: Morgan Gets a House Guest

Reid returned about an hour and a half after he left. The evening barista seemed to recognize Reid and she waved before bringing him over a fresh drink.

_I guess he comes to meetings here regularly._

"So, um, I don't really know if this is the right thing to ask, but how was it?" Reid smiled, a full, genuine smile.

"No, that's alright. It was good. It helped." Morgan felt a small weight lift off his shoulders.

"Look, I don't know if the thing I'm about to say is the right thing, again, but, if you don't want to be alone, you know you can stay with me and Clooney, right? The guest room is yours, whenever you want it, for however long you want it." Morgan was relieved when Reid continued to smile at him.

"I don't know if it was the right thing, but it certainly wasn't the _wrong thing_ to say. If you're sure it's not an inconvenience, I might take you up on that, just for a couple nights. I don't know that I trust myself to be alone, and I don't really want to test myself that way."

"Well then, let's get out of here and go get your stuff from your place." Reid nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6: Over Before It Started

Chapter Six: Over before It Started

When they pulled up to Reid's condo, Morgan's heart sank into his stomach. Ethan was sitting in front, waiting. Reid eyes grew wide and he looked to Morgan.

"Do you want me to wait?"

"Maybe. Just for a few minutes."

Reid climbed out of the car and cautiously approached Ethan. Torturing himself, Morgan rolled down the window in an attempt to hear the conversation. What he heard was Ethan begging for forgiveness. It was what he saw that broke his heart. Reid placed his hands on either side of Ethan's face, pulling him into a deep kiss. Morgan decided he didn't need to wait around any longer.


	7. Chapter 7: The BreakUp

Chapter 7: The Break-Up

Three months later, Reid flopped down on the loveseat in Morgan's office. He looked tired, dark bags visible under his eyes.

"What's up man?"

"Ethan and I broke up. For good this time." He was playing with the sleeve on his coffee cup, not the sobbing, emotional wreck he had been the last time.

"I'm sorry Reid."

"Don't be. It was a long time coming. I don't know why we got back together last time, other than we just weren't ready to let us go. I mean, nothing changed. We had the same fights, the same problems. This time . . . it was just time." Morgan nodded.

"Well anything you need, I'm here for you man."

"I know. Thank you." Any further conversation was cut-off by JJ's voice on the telephone's intercom, summoning them to the war room.


	8. Chapter 8: On a Jet Plane

Chapter 8: On a Jet Plane

_Reid really was ready this time. It is over,_ Morgan thought as he watched Reid sleep. They were on the jet, returning to Quantico after a few days in Montpellier. He had been watching Reid carefully the past few days and it seemed that his words that morning in his office were true. Morgan knew it would be a while until he would even consider dating someone new, but he took some sick comfort in knowing that Ethan was out of the picture. Reid's happiness was more important than anything else in the world to him, but he wanted to be the cause of that happiness and he hoped that maybe now he would have the chance.


	9. Chapter 9: The Date Game

Chapter 9: The Dating Game

JJ, Prentiss and Reid sat around JJ's desk, sandwiches from the deli station in the cafeteria in front of them.

"I need to talk to you both about something," Reid began. JJ and Emily exchanged a look; they thought that Reid was past the fiasco that was Emily's 'death'.

"No, no, no!" Reid said, seemingly reading their minds. "It's not that; we're past that. I need advice – relationship advice." Both women relaxed visibly.

"How can we help you?" Emily asked.

"As you know, I broke up with Ethan three months, nine days, sixteen hours-"

"Approximately three months Reid, we got it. Focus."

"Well, during those three I've been spending time with Morgan. A lot of time with Morgan actually. And, and I think that, well, that maybe Ihavefeelingsforhim." The end of the sentence was mumbled and rushed.

"Reid honey, you know he's straight." Reid sighed.

"You can't say anything. Ever. He'd kill me." Reid paused dramatically and both women raised a hand in the scout's honor. "He's not as straight as you think Emily." JJ's mouth was hanging open and Prentiss' eyes were popping out of her head.

"What?"

"You're familiar with the Kinsey scale?" Both women nodded. "He's not a zero. I'd classify him as a one, but the point is that he is definitely not a zero."

"Spence, did he tell you this?"

"Yes, a long time ago. I noticed him checking out a guy one night when we were at a bar and decided to call him on it. It's not something that many people know though. I'm the only team member who knows; he's never even told Garcia. I don't know that he'd ever forgive me for telling you without his permission."

"We won't say anything Spence."

"We promise," Prentiss confirmed. "So if Morgan's sexuality isn't the problem, then what is?"

"I haven't gone out with anyone since Ethan. I don't want Morgan to be a rebound. That certainly wouldn't be my intention, but I'm still afraid it would happen, or that maybe he would feel like one. Plus I don't think that it would go over well with the higher ups. I know that Garcia and Lynch haven't been disciplined, but I think that's only because they aren't on the same team. Plus bureaucracy can much more easily accept a heterosexual couple than an interracial, homosexual couple. Plus Morgan and I have to be able to work in the field together." JJ held up her hand, indicating that he should pause.

"Okay Spence, those are probably legitimate concerns. Before you go leaping off this cliff, tell us what Morgan has done to indicate his interest." Reid sighed, collecting his thoughts before he began.

"We usually spend our days off together. Over the past couple of weeks he's begun holding my hand, like when we're at the movies, or watching TV, or at the dog park with Clooney."

"You guys take Clooney to the park together? Did you skip dating and go straight to boring old married couple?'" Emily interrupted.

JJ playfully hit Emily's arm. "Ignore her Spence. Tell me more."

"If we're lucky enough to have a whole weekend off, I usual spend the whole weekend at his place. Normally, I sleep in the guest room. But this last time, I slept in his bed with him. Nothing happened, sexually I mean, but we woke up holding one another." At this point of his story Reid rolled his eyes as JJ and Emily cooed over this last anecdote. "He, um, he asked me if I wanted to go to Chicago with him the next time he goes home; he wants to go when we have that long weekend for Memorial Day. I, I told him I would." Both women were both surprised at this last admission.

"I think you're justified in thinking that he's interested," stated JJ.

"_I_ already knew that," Reid replied. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I think that the part about the Bureau is something you two would have to discuss together, but I have a solution to the other part of your problem."

"Do tell."

"I think you should go on a date with some other guy before you ask Morgan to go out with you. That way you won't feel like it's a rebound."

"I suppose that's reasonable. How do you suggest I find said date?" Emily shook her head as his social awkwardness reared its head.

"There are a few guys around Quantico that are interested Reid," replied Emily. "We'll help you set up a date."

He nodded. "I, I think I'll feel kind of guilty."

"Like you're cheating on Morgan?" JJ asked gently. Reid nodded.

"This is why I came to you guys. Because I just didn't know . . ." JJ tapped a finger against her chin thoughtfully.

"Spence, I think that all that rebound business is almost like superstition, or an old wives' tale. I'm sure if you wanted you could find the statistics on it, although the data would be highly subjective." He opened his mouth and she held up her hand to stop him before he began his diatribe on said statistics, then she continued. "If you'd really feel guilty going out with another guy, even once, why don't you go to Morgan and just talk to him about everything." Reid chewed on the bottom of his lip for a minute. Before he could answer, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"There you are," stated Morgan after he opened the door. "If we don't get a case this afternoon, you want to grab dinner?" He was clearly addressing Reid.

"Yeah, definitely." Morgan smiled.

"Hey, I like dinner!" Prentiss exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"Two's company, three's a crowd," Morgan stated matter-of-factly as Prentiss huffed and crossed her arms. "Sorry I interrupted," he said, winking at Reid and closing the door as he left.

"Sounds like you have a date Dr. Reid."

"We have dinner all the time."

"Spence," JJ exclaimed, her voice full of exasperation.

"Okay, okay, maybe I have a date with Morgan." He smiled goofily.

"I think this little powwow was all for naught," Prentiss stated, balling up the wrapper from her sandwich. "Meeting adjourned," she proclaimed as she tossed the wad of paper into the wastepaper basket.


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings

Chapter 10: Feelings

Morgan grabbed for Reid's hand as they exited the restaurant, linking their fingers. Reid hadn't mentioned anything during dinner for two reasons: 1) he didn't want to ruin the meal; and 2) he didn't want to have the conversation in such a public setting.

"Comin' back to my place?" inquired Morgan as he opened the passenger side door for Reid.

"Yes, but, I have to ask. What are we doing here Derek?" Suddenly he appeared more insecure than Reid had ever seen him, his eyes fixed on the asphalt below their feet. "I have feelings for you. I just want to be certain that we're on the same page." Morgan looked up, relief on his face.

"I do too. I just didn't want to push you."

Reid smiled at him. "You're not. You didn't." Morgan nodded, clearly still hesitant. Reid knew he was going to have to make the first real move. He placed his hands on either side of Morgan's face and kissed him softly. Morgan grinned, kissing him again. "It's chilly. Let's pick this up at your place, huh?" Morgan nodded in agreement, trying not to run to his side of the car.

As soon as they were in the door of Morgan's house his lips were on Reid's, any hesitation gone.

"Derek wait," Reid said, "I need to tell you something." Morgan pulled back, looking almost panicked.

"I, I wanted some advice, about us. That's what I was talking to JJ and Emily about earlier today. They, they thought that it was because you're straight and I didn't know how to handle my feelings, and that obviously wasn't it, so, so I told them. Not everything, not the details. I just said that you aren't a zero on the Kinsey scale, more like a one." Reid cast his eyes downward. Morgan's hand lifted his chin gently.

"It's okay Spencer. I want to be with you, so they were bound to find out eventually." Morgan kissed him softly to emphasize that he was not upset with him. "But I do want you to tell me why you needed advice." Reid nodded, as he and Morgan slipped out of their coats and kicked off their shoes.

"I was afraid that you would feel like a rebound, or that somehow that's how this would end up, even though that's not what I want at all. Emily suggested setting me up with another guy first, so that I could go on a date with him before asking you out, but, uh, I said I would feel too guilty about that."

"Guilty?" Morgan asked, his heart melting.

"Yeah. It, it felt like it would be cheating or something, even though nothing had 'happened' yet."

"I'm glad to hear that." Morgan handed him a cup of coffee as they made their way from the kitchen to the living room. "You going out with some other guy would've crushed me." Reid cuddled up against him when they reached the couch. "Besides, I'd like to think we've been "unofficially" dating so the point is moot. Was that it, or was there something else?"

"I'm worried, about work, because we're on the same team, that us being together wouldn't be okay." Morgan nodded in understanding.

"I'm hoping that doesn't mean you don't want to pursue this."

"No! Not at all! It was just a concern I had. If I didn't want to pursue us, I wouldn't have said anything in the first place." Morgan inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't think that it's something they would fire us over, but they might force one of us to transfer to another team, or another department." Reid nodded.

"I know that all we can do is cross that bridge if and when we come to it, but I want you to know that I would transfer, or even leave the Bureau if I had to. I would do that to be with you." Morgan inhaled sharply. It didn't escape him that one of the reasons Reid and Ethan broke up was Reid's refusal to leave the Bureau.

"Really? You would do that? Because you don't have to, I could . . ." Morgan was rambling. Reid knew what thought had caused his babbling.

"He wasn't the right guy; he wasn't the one. And clearly some part of my subconscious was aware of that, even though I loved him at the time. You though, for you I could and would happily make that sacrifice." Morgan hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

"You, you really think I'm the one?" Morgan questioned softly; he had implied it but he wanted to be clear about where he stood.

"I do," Reid replied, pulling away and standing up. He held his hands out to Morgan, pulling him up from the sofa. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Tired?" Morgan inquired as they made their way to his bedroom.

"No, not really," answered Reid causing Morgan to grin.


End file.
